Falling
by Shadow Rose14
Summary: I'm not to good at summaries but here I go. She was falling, falling to her death and the only thing on her mind was to see them again. Please R&R!


She ran, faster and faster. Her bloodied form screamed to stop, to let her body rest, to heal her wounds, but she couldn't, she wouldn't. Blood splashed from her wounds onto the floor, creating a trail, but it didn't matter to her. As long as she held out tell she reached her destination she would be fine.

She had ran off shortly after her last meeting with her team and just as luck had put it, she had ran into a group of rouges. Some of the blood on her battered form was from the few rouges she had managed to slay, but in that time she had realized she had made a mistake and taken off back towards her home, back to them. One had followed her and now tried to kill her, but she wouldn't let that happen.

The vegetation raced by her as her sakura blossom colored hair flew behind her. Her jade eyes looked everywhere searching for the person she ran from. She just pumped more chakra into her feet and picked up even more speed.

She saw a light in the forest and raced towards it. She was getting closer, closer to them. She broke through the thicket of thorn bushes that blocked her way, but at the cost of even more wounds. Scratches, bruises, gashes, the list went on adorned her body and the added wounds didn't help.

She looked to her left to see she ran along a large cliff and at the bottom a river flowed quickly and crashed against jagged rocks before tumbling down a waterfall further off.

'Just a little longer' she said to herself. She went to jump over a set of rocks when a barrage of kunai where thrown at her, most hitting near vital areas, especially the one that hit the middle of her chest, the impact sending her over the cliff.

She was falling. Falling into the depths of darkness as its icy hands wrapped around her. She was falling of a cliff not even the strongest person could survive. The only thing that would meet her was the rapidly moving river below.

"No," she barely said as her hands tried to get to the kunai that was embedded in her chest right next to her heart. The blood spilled off of her, her sakura blossom colored hair already stained at the ends with the sticky red liquid. Her jade green eyes where becoming duller by the second.

"No," she said again as her body went numb, her death coming closer and closer by the second.

"I have to get back and tell them…" her eyes clouded over as she remembered the event that had happened just before she had taken off in anger.

Flashback

"Your leaving," that's all she could say as she looked at the faces of her teammates.

"We want to take you with us Sakura its just," the blond who had spoken was lost at words, trying to find the right one that wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"Because I'm weak. I would just get in the way," she said in a cold emotionless voice that even made the raven haired onyx eyed boy shiver.

"Sakura," a man with silver hair and only one visible eye said.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. I'm sorry I couldn't be more like Sasuke and Naruto," she said as she turned her back and began to walk away.

"Sakura," Naruto and Sasuke said as Naruto put a hand on the said girls shoulder. She just furrowed her brows and slapped his hand off of her.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled as the clouded sky began to poor.

"Already everyone's team has left and now you three are leaving. You know I wish I had never met any of you," she said in such a cold tone. She quickly walked off leaving the three shocked boys in the cold rain.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled after her. It was true, partly. She wasn't strong enough for the mission they were being sent on, but the reason they didn't want her to go was they didn't want her hurt.

End Flashback

"I'm sorry," she finished her sentence just as she hit the icy water and was pulled under, finally meeting her death. Three people appeared just as this happened. They knew something bad was to come of their departure and had turned back as quickly as the thought donned on them, but it was too late. They were too late to save the person they considered family.

"Sakura we are sorry," the blond haired Naruto said as he fell to his knees. Tears fell from his blue eyes as he looked at the watery grave of his beloved teammate.

"No I'm sorry for everything. I am sorry I couldn't be more like Naruto and Sasuke," the wind whispered as sakura blossoms came from out of no where, carried by the wind. They starred at the water, shocked as they heard her voice. She thought it was her fault. Well she would never know how wrong she was.

* * *

Well here is yet another one. Its not a really good one, and its short, but I wanted to put it on. I've been trying to put out more stories but i just can't think of anyhting lately. Please review, it would be much appreciated. Thanks! 

Shadow Rose14


End file.
